


Misconceptions

by allthelightyouneed



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Jihan is mentioned and are basically Jihoon's parents, M/M, Wonwoo and Soonyoung are great wingmen, airports are fun, jisoo has questionable snack choices, no not really, other members are mentioned although not all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelightyouneed/pseuds/allthelightyouneed
Summary: Lee Jihoon is exhausted and this man's dimples aren't helping one bit.





	Misconceptions

Jihoon is exhausted. He’s had a very long trip; having to constantly be on the move from one place to another and forcing smiles out for utter strangers he will never remember the faces of. Jihoon didn’t even get the chance to recover from his jet lag as he and his editor Wonwoo were immediately dragged around by his overly enthusiastic publisher Soonyoung.

From book signings, to conferences and interviews, Jihoon has suffered through them all in the span of two days, so to say that Jihoon was exhausted could be considered the understatement of the year.

 

Lee Jihoon is done.

 

Completely, utterly, and devastatingly done. And if it weren’t for the massive headache he’s sporting, he would have decked Kwon Soonyoung hours ago to shut his whining up.

For what it’s worth, Jihoon isn’t a quitter. In fact, he’s the farthest from being a quitter, what with his drive to push himself as far as he physically, mentally, and emotionally can.

Jeonghan and Jisoo would complain that he pushes himself a little bit too much to the point that he forgets to take care of himself but then again, that’s just them being overly protective over him; “We found you passed out for who knows how long in your apartment last month, Jihoon, that’s not over- exaggerating!” Jeonghan would always roll his eyes at him.

Jihoon, on the other hand, preferred to call it his passion to strive for something bigger and better.

The usual Jihoon would have argued that he was fine; that the lack of sleep was okay and that he could-- would survive with a cup of coffee and his sheer will to finally get back to his single room apartment and bury himself deep within the pile of pillows, blankets and the alarming plushie collection on his bed.

And he did.

Only that was 5 hours ago when he thought he could simply hop on a plane back to Seoul and finally get his much needed sleep.

He didn't know what he did to deserve this; maybe it's for 'accidentally' flushing Seokmin's goldfish down the toilet one very drunken night, or probably for the broken earphones that Seungkwan had cried about (and for the record it was Jun that tripped over and crushed them).

He frowned to himself as the word 'Delayed' mocked his whole being, insulted his dog (his mother's but still very much his), spat on his dignity and cursed his ancestors for the past 3 and a half hours.

Jihoon let out a devastated sigh as he rubbed a hand over his face in exhaustion. He considers himself to be a patient man--okay, that might possibly be a big, fat lie (he can already hear Soonyoung and Wonwoo scoffing at him), but having to deal with Soonyoung, Seokmin, Seungkwan and Junhui in the office should be more than enough proof of his patience-- so what did a man have to do to get some well deserved rest?

 

Maybe if he went wild like he very much wanted to, security will take him and he'd get even a wink of sleep he now desperately needed in prison--or wherever it is they take exhausted, delusional men. Maybe he could beg and cry but he's Lee Jihoon and no one will live to see the day nor will anyone dare to live to see Lee Jihoon cry in front of them.

Okay, maybe except that one time he got dumped, got wasted and poured his heart out to Soonyoung and Wonwoo (along with the contents of his stomach)

 

Or also that one time he watched Hachi: A dog’s tale with Hansol, Seungkwan, and Chan (no one is allowed to utter a single word about it; the young ones can only dare).

Jihoon looks around for a seat and decides that life is a little better now that he’s away from Soonyoung’s whining, even better when he finds an empty seat near the massive windows of the waiting area. Jihoon settles in between a 5 year old boy throwing tantrums at his mother and a man who seems to be too invested with scrolling through the phone in his hands to even spare him a glance.

He lets himself relax into his seat, finally realizing the sore and ache on his feet and lower back. Jihoon balances his backpack on his legs, intending to find something to feed himself. He’s pretty sure Jisoo had shoved some snacks in his backpack before his departure and he finds himself licking his lips in anticipation of anything filling his growling stomach. But just as he zips his backpack fully open, the boy beside him delivers a rather impressive kick to his thigh.

Well, as far as impressive kicks can go when Jihoon feels like he’s about to burst (read: into tears) as pain shoots up his leg and his bag falls to the floor, its contents scattering at the foot of the man beside him.

Jihoon swallows the frustrated growl at the tip of his tongue as the mother of the child profusely apologizes, forcing her now bawling child to apologize to him as well. Jihoon manages a small smile and tells them it’s alright as he bends down to pick up his things, soon finding that the man beside him, no longer busy with his phone, was already picking up the contents of his bag.

Jihoon tries to swallow the lump in his throat as his eyes finally register the broad shoulders and follows the contour of arm muscles outlined through the man’s rolled up shirt sleeve. His eyes are then met by a dark pair of orbs and shit--- those lashes are godsent. The man clears his throat and raises an amused brow, causing Jihoon to snap out of his daze and finally reach for the things the man is handing over to him.

 

_Oh yeah, it’s his things scattered on the floor, not his brain._

 

Jihoon rushes to help the man pick up his things and mutter a small thanks without looking at the man in hopes to hide the flush that’s suddenly taken over his face; trying his best to pretend that he was not just caught eyeballing a stranger that was nice enough to help his struggling self. He sighs in relief as he rubs his face one last time before eyeing the package in front of him. It's chocolate chip.

He slouches and tries to reach out to his remaining source of hope in this horrible and unfair world only for another hand to reach out for it and grab it. He simply can’t help the scowl this time around and once again contemplates the thought of imprisonment for a second because no one gets in between Lee Jihoon and his cookies. He looks up and is once again met with by the dark orbs of the male beside him.

The other smiles sweetly as he shuffles to open the bag-- he even has dimples. Who the hell has dimples anyways? Flashing them isn't suppose to help him get away with this atrocity-- taking a cookie for himself before cautiously putting the bag back down as if to offer Jihoon what was rightfully his to begin with. The nerve of this man! (the dimples are definitely helping)

Jihoon rips his gaze away from the other man's face (note: his dimples) in favour of grabbing his bag of cookies, taking one of his cookies and petulantly shoving it in his mouth. Jihoon can't snap at the man when there's a five year old that’s only starting to calm down from bawling his eyes out right beside him (and there's the delectable dimples); also, Jeonghan and Jisoo will definitely wring his neck because profanities will not be tolerated in front of children (and did he already mention the dimples?).

Maybe the man made a mistake? Jihoon can be a generous person.

 

He can share a piece.

.

Or two.

.

Okay maybe three?

Jihoon taps his foot impatiently against the floor in annoyance. For every piece he took, the other took another and Jihoon is starting to get more irked by the man; sitting without a care in the world while snickering at this felony Jihoon is allowing him to get away with-- okay, the man is probably, more likely laughing at the puppy video he’s currently watching on his phone-- while he continues to rudely take Jihoon’s precious cookies without permission. And neither the mischievous glint in his eyes that somehow makes Jihoon want to wax poetry about it nor the impossibly charming dip of his dimples on his cheeks are helping his case- not a single bit. Not at all-okay maybe a tiny, tiny little bit (they're very nice dimples okay?).

Jihoon contemplates scowling at the man and stomping off with _his_ damn cookies but there are no other seats available in the busy airport (aside from that one seat beside the poor drooling man nodding off in the corner that’s right beside the still whining Soonyoung and Wonwoo who has somehow mastered the skill of blocking out any sound that’s coming out of Soonyoung’s mouth).

He sighs and hears the rustling of his bag of cookies before looking up to see the man taking _his_ last piece of cookie. Jihoon's eyes widen in annoyance, his scowl now coming full force (he may or may not look constipated instead), his gaze meeting the other male’s-- _and_ _no. No dimples. Stay away, dimples--_ who gives a shy smile-- _dammit_ \-- before splitting the cookie and offering one half to Jihoon himself. The rightful owner of the said cookie.

Jihoon blinks, eyes travelling back and forth from the man and his cookie-- well, his half of the cookie-- and for the first time since Seokmin borrowed and lost his newly bought SUPREME hat (hence the goldfish and the toilet), Jihoon is torn between screaming his head off while pulling his hair out and curling into a fetal position on the ground and crying (but decides against either for the sake of not scarring the child beside him).

Their flight is finally called out and Jihoon all but bolts up, grabbing his belongings before rushing off to drag the confused Soonyoung and Wonwoo with a huff, leaving the stranger blinking after him.

What does a man have to do to be happy in this cruel world? He only wanted to eat his cookies in peace but instead, Jihoon had to deal with some stranger--that looks like he was sent by the gods themselves--who steals cookies and with _dimples_ to boot.

He forces a stiff smile towards the staff asking him for his boarding pass and passport. Sure the man was decent looking-- and by _‘decent’_ he means Adonis himself-- but the nerve! Do manners no longer matter now?

Jihoon huffs as he reaches in his bag to get his boarding pass.

Being simply-- absolutely-- attractive is definitely no excuse to rudely take and eat other people's-

"Cookies?" Jihoon frowns to himself.

 

He feels around his bag, not sure if he's seeing things or not.

 

There, innocently laying in his bag were a bag of cookies.

 

_His bag of cookies._

 

Jihoon feels the blood rush to his face before he feels his stomach drop at the shame and guilt of realization. They aren't even chocolate chip. They're bear paws for goodness sakes--who the hell even gives a grown man bear paws on his business trips anyways? He needs to have a talk with Jisoo on his choice of snacks.

"Sir?" The staff asks, bringing him back to reality. He fumbles with his bag before finally handing his boarding pass and gets through with it in a blur.

Jihoon just ate another man's cookies. And he was being painfully petty (and possibly the most obnoxious man on earth), thinking it was _his_. He can’t help but feel guilty for acting so rudely to a stranger that was kind enough to help him pick up his stuff and also share his cookies to a man that decided that it was a good idea to sit beside him to scowl at him and steal his cookies.

It's not completely his fault! The man could have-- _should have_ corrected him in the first place. He could have taken the bag away from the delirious man that randomly sat next to him to shamelessly eat his cookies with a permanent scowl on his face. Yet he sat there, letting Jihoon petulantly eat his cookies, even splitting the last piece with Jihoon, giving him that damn dimpled smile of his.

 

_Great. Can he feel any more like shit today._

 

Jihoon looks for his seat, forcing his embarrassment to the back of his head. It's no use thinking too much about being rude to a stranger he won't even see or interact with anymore (or at least he hopes he doesn’t-- _or does he?_ ).

Although, there’s also no use in wishful thinking because Jihoon soon finds himself hiding behind a random magazine he grabbed somewhere as he tries to sink as low as he can in his seat. Jihoon ignores the raised eyebrows and confused look Soonyoung and Wonwoo are sending him from the other side of the aisle (he curses himself for not being able to stand being around a plane anxious Soonyoung. He would usually feel relief being seated in a window seat, alone, and isolated from his friends but now he's just dreading every second as the man gets closer and closer to his seat). He’s lucky enough to get a window seat, and hopefully he’s lucky enough that the man won’t recognize or even see him as he passes by to his own seat.

Jihoon finds himself sinking lower, thinking of various ways he can disappear into his seat-- wishing it was possible for his seat to swallow him whole. He risks taking another peek up ahead and regrets is as he is greeted by the same dimpled smile directed at the same mother and son duo Jihoon sat beside a couple minutes ago.

He watched as Dimples helped the woman haul her belongings into the compartment above her-- God what is this man, a saint?-- and melted at the smile he sends the woman--no, Jihoon doesn’t wish it was directed at him-- as she thanked him profusely for his help.

 

Maybe Jihoon really is a shitty person.

 

Maybe he did some horrible deeds in his previous life.

 

Maybe after 3 months of Seungkwan’s bitter and totally misdirected grudge towards Jihoon over his earphones, karma has finally come to bite Jihoon in the ass.

 

He wants to regret every wrong doing, every snide comment he ever made and pray for forgiveness  but, in vain, none of it matters anymore as Dimples turns and makes direct eye contact with Jihoon. He feels his stomach drop or maybe there’s butterflies in them instead-- Jihoon has no clue anymore. Dimples raises an amused brow as Jihoon very awfully tries to pretend he doesn’t recognize the man.

 

Maybe if he pretends hard enough, all the embarrassing shit he just did and Dimples might just go away.

 

Jihoon watches in the corner of his eye as Dimples moves up the aisle while looking for his seat, stopping every few rows to check the seat number but to Jihoon’s dismay, he’s moving closer and closer and still hasn’t found his damn seat. He eventually reaches Jihoon’s row and looks to his left away from Jihoon, and Jihoon feels his life extend an additional 5 years as he lets out a sigh of relief as he tiredly runs his hand over his face.

“Oh, would you look at that,” a deep, husky voice says above him and his lifespan decreases another decade-- karma’s a fucking bitch alright.

 

He feels Wonwoo and Soonyoung's curious and intrigued gazes on him and Jihoon contemplates jumping out of the plane while he still can.

 

Tempting comfort and warmrth of his bed and sleep be damned.

 

Lee Jihoon did not sign up for this.

 

Jihoon’s too busy trying not to choke as he swallows the lump he didn’t know formed in his throat to glare at the now snickering duo behind Dimples. He lowers the magazine in his hands and is met by the playful mirth in the other’s eyes.

 

“Hi,” Dimples says innocently but the devilish grin on his face says so otherwise, “we meet again.”

 Jihoon splutters like an idiot and he's really really tempted to bolt out of this plane as he finds himself gaping at the handsome stranger in front of him.

“My name’s Seungcheol,” Dimples--Seungcheol, apparently-- smiles at him, mirth evident in the glint in his eyes and his dimples full blown and pretty as if to mock Jihoon's whole existence. 

 

Jihoon tries his best not to flinch as the taller male holds out a hand to him. He blinks at the hand in front of him before he absentmindedly reaches out to take it. And Jihoon is shitting you not when sparks went off and butterflies flew in his stomach.

He sort of wants to puke. Or maybe that's just the very strong desire to break down and cry.

 

Lee Jihoon is done.

 

Completely, utterly, and devastatingly done for.

 

“Choi Seungcheol.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I apparently have a tiny (massive) thing for a certain Choi Seungcheol's dimples. Also have you seen that airport look he pulled on us???
> 
> Anyways, first jicheol fic!! I hope you guys liked this shitshow of a fic i wrote. This took me longer to write and post than I thought it would since uni is out to personally kick my fucking ass.*sobs* 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> Also, please check out my jicheol account @ujivobo on twitter!!


End file.
